


Jeric Drabble 2

by Dylkntz



Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [2]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, they got married sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: smiling into a kiss and the biggest, warmest hugs
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Series: BMW and GMW Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Jeric Drabble 2

“Well I’m at a middle school dance and your brother’s my  _ date _ .” Jack blushed into his cup, and Cory laughed 

“So  _ nothing’s _ changed?” 

Jack had been thinking about what Cory said all night. 

He was wrong of course. 

_ Everything _ had changed. 

It changed the moment Jack decided he needed a roommate. Changed the day they let Rachel live with them. And it changed the day they left each other. 

Everything changed, it was the way life worked. They’ve both changed, for the better and the worse, all they needed to do was decided whether or not they wanted to change  _ together _ . 

“Do you want to come home with me.” Eric asked as they were walking out the school, “You don’t have to, but I  _ want _ you to. I don’t think we’re done talking yet.” 

Jack smiled, “Yeah,  _ yeah _ I would like that.” 

Eric’s face lit up, and he took Jack’s hand in his own. They walked through the streets of New York together, enjoying each other’s company, and reminiscing about the moments they’d had with each other, and the moments they’d had without each other. 

“You have a nice place.” Jack noted as Eric turned on the lights to his apartment. Eric raised an eyebrow, and Jack continued “Very modest, ya know for a  _ senator _ .” 

Eric shrugged, and took of his jacket, “I guess, gets kinda lonely sometimes though.” 

He looked at Jack when he spoke the last part, and Jack looked at the ground. His head feeling a lot heavier than it had a moment ago, he cleared his throat. “Ya know I never meant to.” 

“Meant to what?” 

“Hurt  _ you _ , hurt  _ anybody _ .” 

Eric gave him a soft smile, before walking over and taking Jack’s coat off, and lying it on the couch. He rubbed his hands over Jack’s shoulders, feeling the tension release from them. “But you  _ did _ , and it wasn’t okay.” 

Jack nodded, leaning in to Eric’s touch. “I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

Eric nodded, “Yeah I  _ know _ .” He moved his hands from Jack’s shoulder to the small of his back “Trust me I  _ know _ .”

Jack leaned into Eric, and Eric wrapped his arms around Jack. Jack returned the embrace, resting his head on Eric’s shoulder. He took a deep breath, inhaling Eric’s weird cologne, something that  _ hadn’t _ changed since college, he gripped Eric tighter. “I  _ missed _ you,” Jack pulled back, his eyes a bit wet “And I  _ love _ you.” 

Eric smiled, gently resting his hand against Jack’s cheek, “I knew that  _ too _ .” 

Smiling Jack brought his lips to meet Eric’s. It was a bit of an awkward kiss considering they both had big dopey smiles on their faces, and Jack was on the verge of tears. Eric brought his hands up to Jack’s face in order to deepen the kiss, and Jack’s smile got wider. 

Things have changed, many things had changed. But Jack is still  _ Jack _ , and Eric was still  _ Eric,  _ and as long as that didn’t change they’d be alright. 


End file.
